Je te promet
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Parce que le plus grand rêve d'Emily c'était de traverser le Grand Canyon avec son père... (OS)


**J'ai retrouvé ça... J'ai pas pu résister.**

**Tout a commencé quand j'ai connu _la Petite Souris_. C'est elle qui m'a présenté à Emily, sa OC de sa fic _Dommages collatéraux_. Voilà comment j'ai connu la fille de Coulson et elle est devenu une de mes OCs préférées et _la Petite Souris_ une de mes plus proches camarades e plume. Je leur ai donc offert cet OS, sans vraiment vouloir le publier.**

**Aujourd'hui, Emily poursuit ses aventures dans _Amour collatéral_, mais les chapitres se font rares. J'espère que cet OS permettra de donner satisfaction à mon impatience de lectrice inassouvie et envie à ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore de découvrir Emily Coulson.**

**Voici pour vous !**

**Coulson appartient au StudioMarvel, Emily à _la Petite Souris_ et les mots sont au dictionnaire. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre auteur qui n'a de droit que sur sa plume et son inspiration.**

**Désolée pour les probables fautes que vous trouverez dans cet OS – je m'en repentirai en enfer ^^**

* * *

**Je vous conseille _We Move Lightly_ de ****Dustin O'Halloran.**

******Bonne lecture !**

******skya.**

* * *

_Á la Petite Souris_

* * *

**Je te promet**

* * *

**O**n sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Coulson. Ce dernier releva aussitôt la tête de ses dossiers. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Il n'attendait personne et n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait rendre visite à Stark d'urgence. Le Tesseract avait été volé…

Son invité inattendu sonna de nouveau. Coulson gratta le haut de son crâne dégarni par la vieillesse. Ça ne pouvait pas être le facteur, le courrier avait déjà été livré. La concierge ? Non, elle l'aimait bien. Des écoliers concourant pour la vente de biscuit de leur école ?

- Papa, c'est moi !

Coulson se raidit sur son siège en entendant le voix de sa fille. Nom de Dieu ! Mais elle ne devait pas venir le voir avant deux semaines, à son retour de Stockholm. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez lui ? Comment avait-elle su qu'il était là ?

Soudain, le souvenir du vol du Tesseract lui revint et il se dit qu'elle serait plus en sécurité loin d'ici, loin de New York, en Suède. Mais son avion partait dans 3 heures ! Elle risquait de le manquer s'il la faisait patienter plus longtemps. Coulson connaissait sa fille : aussi têtue que lui, elle ne partirait pas sans l'avoir vu.

Il bondit hors de sa chaise et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Emily se tenait sur le seuil. Ses boucles brunes étaient retenues par un bandeau blanc assorti à son top. Un jean noir moulait ses jambes. Une valise de voyage se tenait à côté d'elle, un manteau d'hiver couché sur la poignée. Elle lui souriait, faisant pétiller ses yeux bleus. Elle tenait un panier d'osier dans une main et cachait l'autre dans son dos.

Phil la fixa un temps, sans savoir comment réagir face à cette visite inopinée. Emily s'impatienta.

- Tu ne fais pas entrer ta fille chérie ?

Secouant la tête pour redescendre sur terre, il s'écarta pour laissa la jeune femme faire rouler sa valise dans le vestibule. Cela fait, elle entra dans le petit salon, faisant mine d'inspecter les lieux.

- Tu vas manquer ton vol, dit Coulson.

- Non, je ne resterai pas longtemps, lui répondit Emily en lui tendant le panier d'osier. Je t'ai fait des muffins.

Cette nouvelle sembla ravir Coulson, car son visage s'illumina d'un sourire lorsqu'ayant saisi le panier, il souleva le tissu à carreaux le recouvrant et sentit la bonne odeur des talents culinaires de sa fille. Se demandant de qui elle tenait ça, il la remercia.

- Je comptais le déposer devant ta porte pour quand tu rentrerais de ton travail, expliqua-t-elle. Mais ta concierge m'a dit que tu étais là. Je me suis donc offerte cinq petites minutes pour faire un petit coucou à mon papa. Et…

Elle sortit son autre main de derrière son dos.

- Le fleuriste d'à côté était ouvert.

Elle tendit son bouquet de pâquerette à Coulson. Il les prit et les huma.

- Merci, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il posa le panier de muffins sur la commode dans le vestibule et alla dans la cuisine mettre les fleurs dans l'eau.

- Tu es contente de partir à Stockholm ?

- Oui, un peu de vacances me fera du bien. Megan me noie sous le travail. Il faudra que je songe à démissionner de Brandon Events une fois rentrée.

- Et où travaillerais-tu alors ? s'enquit Coulson en versant de l'eau du robinet dans un verre.

- Je trouverais bien quelque chose à faire, répondit simplement Emily.

- Tu devrais penser à reprendre le patinage.

La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire. Si seulement c'était aussi simple...

- Et toi ? Comment ça va avec ta violoncelliste ?

- Emily, gronda Coulson en sortant de la cuisine.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux donc pas te marier ?

- Tu sais bien qu'avec mon travail, c'est compliqué.

Emily baissa la tête. Le travail de son père le faisait souvent s'absenter - parfois pendant très longtemps. Il était toujours en déplacement et elle pouvait rarement lui rendre visite - une fois par moi dans le meilleur des cas. Elle poussa un soupir dont la déception n'échappa pas à Coulson.

- Emily, lui murmura-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Excuse moi papa, c'est juste que…

Elle releva un visage inquiet. Coulson se rapprocha d'elle, prenant sa joue dans sa paume.

- … Ton travail te prend beaucoup de temps… J'ai peur qu'il nous gâche notre été…

- C'est ça qui te préoccupe ?

Emily hocha fébrilement la tête, comme une enfant. Coulson lui alors fit un de ses sourires rassurants et, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il colla son front contre le sien.

- Écoute ma chérie, lui dit-il d'un ton confiant. Je te promet que cet été nous irons au Grand Canyon. Un gros dossier vient de se présenter, mais si tout se passe bien, il sera plié dans une semaine. Je prendrai alors un long congés bien mérité et, quand tu seras rentrée, nous planifierons tout, ensemble. Emily Coulson, je te promet que nous traverserons le Grand Canyon tous les deux cet été, pour clouer le bec à tonton et tata.

Emily le regarda un temps. Un de ses sourcils se arqua.

- Á dos d'âne ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je te le promet.

La jeune femme fit alors un grand sourire et serra fortement son père dans ses bras. Coulson répondit à son étreinte, oubliant, pendant quelques secondes, le Tesseract, Barton, Stark, Fury, la Phase 1, ce Loki… Rien n'était plus important à ce moment-là que de serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

- C'est l'heure ça !? s'exclama cette dernière contre son épaule. Mon dieu ! mais je vais être en retard !

Relâchant son étreinte, elle saisit la poignée de sa valise et la tira pour la faire rouler hors de l'appartement.

En passant devant la cuisine, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses fleurs et au verre en plastique vert leur faisant office de vase. Secouant la tête, elle lança un regard désespéré à son père.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, pas vrai ?

Coulson haussa les épaules d'un air coupable.

- Faute d'avoir un meilleur vase…

Emily sautilla jusqu'à lui pour lui déposer un léger bisou sur la joue.

- Je t'en ramènerais un de Suède.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire, puis, regardant de nouveau l'horloge accroché au mur, bondit rejoindre sa valise sur le palier.

- N'oublie pas de changer l'eau des fleurs pour qu'elles ne se fanent pas ! lui cria-t-elle en atteignant la cage d'escalier. Et mange les muffins ! Ils vont être froids…

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'elle éteignit l'étage d'en-dessous, laissant Coulson seul dans le vestibule. Il demeura immobile quelques secondes, puis referma la porte dans un soupir amusé.

"Emily…"

Lorsque le déclic du verrou se fit entendre, il retourna à son bureau, y prit le dossier et resserra la cravate de son costume. Le temps pressait.

S'apprêtant à sortir, il s'arrêta dans le vestibule, le regard posé sur le panier de muffins. Une odeur sucrée s'en échappa et vint chatouiller son odorat et sa gourmandise.

Un sourire au coin, il le saisit et referma la porte derrière lui. Peut-être que s'il en offrait à Stark, il arriverait à le convaincre de se joindre à eux.

* * *

**à suivre**  
** "Dommages collatéraux", la Petite Souris**

* * *

**skya.**


End file.
